An Everyday Rhapsody
by miramisa90212
Summary: Life isn't easy for Olivia Hughes. With her days counted and estimated, it isn't any easier when the disappearances of people in Forks are connected to her immortal stalker she notices recently. The clock is ticking, but with a protective and temperamental werewolf by her side, everything is about to go haywire and he's going to make sure she finds her ultimate rhapsody. (JacobxOC)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**xXx**

Rhapsody. That ecstatic emotion I would want to feel forever. If I could live a thousand lives with a thousand rhapsodical moments, then those are the lives I would want to live. Spending all the days of my life with the feeling of euphoria flowing through me is like paradise.

But then I would ask myself, how can I describe the concept of happiness? How can I say whether I'm happy or not? How am I able to differentiate those two emotions that could either be a heavenly paradise or a burning hell for me? The answer is simple.

Because I've been sad.

I've been depressed.

I've been hurt.

The feeling of knowing that life is never easy and you'll always have those moments where you just want the whole battle happening in your heart and mind to stop. Those moments where you just want to feel peace and be on cloud nine. I hate feeling hurt, I want to be indestructible. I hate feeling pain, I want to be numb.

Why? That's easy.

Because my days are counted.

The feeling of knowing that your health is slowly deteriorating, knowing that your life is very slowly, but surely, fading away and that sooner, or later, you'll find yourself in a deep slumber for all eternity.

When life is full of hardships, suffering and despair—probably with hints of happiness in it, death ends all of that. Death is the counterpart of the difficulties in life.

Maybe that's why they say death is peaceful…

…but life is harder.


	2. His Eyes

**Chapter One**

**xXx**

**His Eyes**

**xXx**

_Tick tock._

My head is pounding… hard.

_Tick tock._

The Cartesian Plane at the very center of the chalkboard is the reason of my headache.

_Tick tock._

Why do we even need math?

_Tick tock._

I mean, it's not like I'll be drawing Cartesian Planes when I'm working or in college or whatever.

_RING!_

The shrill ring of the school bell woke me from my trance. I sighed as I grabbed all of my things and shoved them into my backpack.

Math is the very _bane_ of my existence.

"Via!" a voice behind me called out as I worked my way out of Trigonometry class. "Via, wait up!"

I turned and spotted my best friend, Macy Hollows, running towards me.

"Hey," I greeted as she stopped in front of me, trying to catch her breath. After a while, she straightened up and flashed me a blinding, white smile.

"Let's go."

We walked into the cafeteria, looking at all the cliques surrounding us.

There were the nerds doing the rest of their homework as they munch on mac and cheese, and the sluts—I mean, the _popular girls_ with their endless reapplications of their makeup that, I was sure, was ten inches thick already.

There were also other cliques around the room, but only two of them stood out.

The Cullens' table.

About three or four years ago, the Cullen family moved here from Alaska. They are the most inhumanely gorgeous people you could ever cross paths with. So, if you think Ian Somerhalder is the most gorgeous man alive, think again.

Carlisle Cullen is the family's father—who is blond and male model kind of gorgeous—and his wife's name is Esme Cullen—who is, one of the _kindest_ and most beautiful women I have ever met in the grocery store. According to what I've heard, Mrs. Cullen couldn't bear children so she and her husband adopted the Cullen kids, namely Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward.

Emmett is a buff guy and towers over me by nearly a foot and three inches—I'm five feet and two inches tall. Good Lord, that guy looks like a weight lifter and I have a feeling he could crush my neck in seconds.

Then there's Rosalie Hale, Emmett's girlfriend. At first I though, ew, they're committing incest, but then they're adopted so they aren't really siblings by blood.

Anyways, Rosalie is like, the most gorgeous woman I've ever laid my eyes on. Her blonde hair was styled to perfection, and her figure was to die for. Hell, no beautiful words could actually give justice to describe _her_ beauty!

And then there's Alice, the pixie-like beauty of the Cullen family. She was petite, even smaller than me as her height is about four feet and ten inches. She was very graceful, a kind of gracefulness prima ballerinas cannot even achieve. I was able to converse with her once, but that was it.

And then Jasper Hale, Alice's boyfriend and Rose's biological twin brother, is practically one of the most intimidating people I've ever seen. He's handsome to the extreme, yes, but his expression is always contorted to pain, like he's constipated or something, and he has these subtle scars all over his body… it's creepy, I tell you.

Lastly, there's Edward. Gorgeous to infinity and beyond, of course, with perfectly tousled bronze hair. He's dating Bella Swan, the new girl from last school year. Just months ago, she was in a zombie state because he left her.

I, honestly, found that pathetic. I mean, why waste your time on someone who doesn't care for you anymore.

But then, he came back for her and the day that Edward came back, they acted as if nothing happened. It's weird.

The Cullens are weird.

They're all adopted, but they have the same liquid gold eyes, the same pale and flawless white-as-a-bond-paper skin, and the same purple bruises under their eyes as if they've never had a good night sleep.

It wasn't normal.

When I came to that conclusion two years ago, I made sure I stayed as far away from them as possible, knowing that their auras scream 'DANGER' and 'WALKING HAZARD' and other crap like that.

I turned my head as Edward's head snapped to my direction. I felt his gaze burning at the back of my skull, as if he was trying to extract information from my brain. I sighed in relief as he turned his head back to Bella.

"So, how was Hell-onometry?" Macy laughed as she sat beside me on our usual table.

I rolled my eyes. "Hellish, as always."

"Hm," she hummed, nodding. "Thought so."

"But how was English class?" I asked her, pushing my food all over my plate.

"We watched Romeo and Juliet again for the seniors, since they'll be graduating," she sighed. "I slept through the whole thing."

"Graduation, huh," I mused. "The Cullens are finally graduating."

"I know! I'm going to miss their gorgeous faces!" my best friend cried dramatically. Yay for her theater class.

I rolled my eyes. "I was actually going to say good riddance because I don't like them," I scowled.

Macy raised an eyebrow at me. "What? Why?"

"They're not normal, Mace," I said. "There's something weird about them. They all look the same."

"But they're adopted."

"Adopted, my ass," I snorted. "They all look the same, even Doctor Cullen and Mrs. Cullen, and yet they _adopted_ them? That's a ton of BS."

"Hm, you have a point," she mumbled, and suddenly, her expression turned panicked. "Oh my gosh, Cullen alert!"

I raised an eyebrow and turned. My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when I saw Alice Cullen standing in front of me.

"Hi Olivia!" she chirped.

"Um, hi," I said warily. "What are you doing here and not with your… siblings?"

"I'm here to invite you to the graduation party at my house," she grinned. "It will be fun!"

"I'm sorry but—"

"She'd _love_ to go!" Macy interrupted me. "Right, Via?"

"But it's a graduation party… it's for seniors," I pointed out, trying to find a loop hole. When it comes to Macy, there's no stopping her once she changes her mind so no, no, no, absolutely _not_!

"Nah, it's not just for seniors," Alice said. "It's for everyone to spend time with the seniors before they separate ways and go to different colleges around the continent."

"But—"

"She's going," Macy insisted. "She's definitely going!"

Alice grinned and skipped back to her table.

I turned to Macy and glowered at her. "What the heck was that about?!" I hissed.

Macy rolled her eyes. "You'll be thanking me later."

"I doubt that."

**xXx**

"What kind of monstrosity is _this_?!"

After school ended, Macy rushed me to my house and raided my closet for the past twenty minutes.

"Um, my clothes?" I said, feeling slightly offended that she called me clothes a monstrosity.

"Um, yeah, what closet doesn't have at least one dress?" She asked, slight horror creeping in her tone.

"Uh, my closet?" I said, rolling my eyes. "Mace, you know I'm not a dress girl."

"But what about the gown you wore to the prom?" she asked.

I glowered at her. "That was your gown. I borrowed it from you."

"And you didn't even have a date to the prom," she pouted.

"I didn't even want to go to prom," I sighed. "I only went because you were on your period and I knew if I didn't say yes, you'd go _Incredible Hulk_ at me!"

"Well you, Olivia Hughes, are going shopping," she said. "My treat."

"Oh no," I groaned.

Footsteps echoes along the house and they got louder as it reached my room. The door was slammed open, revealing my mom.

"Hey Jessie," Macy greeted.

"Did I just hear the two words I never thought would actually be in one sentence?" she gasped.

"Via is certainly going shopping," Macy confirmed.

I rolled my eyes. "The only time the name 'Via' and the word 'shopping' would be in one sentence is if the phrase 'won't go' is in the middle."

"Oh come on, Via!" Macy groaned. "You need a dress for the Cullens' graduation party.

"Cullens are having a party?" my mom asked.

I nodded. "Alice Cullen invited me."

"And that's why you need a dress!" Macy cried. "I won't be with you since I wasn't invited and you need to wear a dress!"

"You should go shopping, V," my mom said. "You need more clothes in your wardrobe."

"Yes," my best friend cried. "Someone who agrees!"

"Are you serious?" I said in disbelief.

"It's an order."

"You heard the mama bear," Macy said, pulling me to the front door swiftly. "Let's go!"

She drove to the mall and dragged me to every dress store she knew.

"Macy," I whined. "When will this torture end?!"

"Until I'm satisfied with what dress you're trying on," she said with finality. "Now, try this one on."

I groaned and snatched the dress from her, grumbling profanities as I closed the curtains roughly.

I stripped off from the previous dress and slipped on the next dress. I didn't bother looking at the mirror, sliding the curtain open and calling for Macy.

My best friend looked up from the magazine she was browsing and turned slack-jawed.

"Oh my God," she gasped, dropping the magazine and walking towards me.

I grimaced at her expression. "Oh gosh, how bad does it look?"

She shook her head. "Via, turn around."

I turned and faced the mirror, me eyes widening at the sight before me.

The dress was cream colored, with a turtleneck collar. It was sleeveless and it had a full skirt that ended two inches above my knees with a bedazzled bodice filled with sparkles and gems at the bottom of my bust. The outermost layer of the skirt was silk in material, but the under layers were a bit poof-y, almost like a tutu, but tamed—am I even making sense?

"Holy pancakes…" I mumbled, swirling around in front of the mirror to catch a glimpse of the back side of the dress.

"I know," Macy said. "V, you look gorgeous."

"Uh, thanks," I smiled.

"We are so taking that dress!" my best friend squealed, ordering me to take the dress off and immediately paid for it before I even had the chance to protest.

"I have the perfect shoes for this dress—oh my gosh, I am so excited to doll you up" she squealed, driving back to my house.

"Ow," I mumbled, pressing my temple. "Don't scream, Mace."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she gasped. "I almost forgot…"

I smiled. "It's fine."

Macy bit her lip. "W-What did the doctor say this time?"

I took a deep breath. "Two years."

Her eyes widened, swiveling the car oh so suddenly out of control.

"Macy!" I yelled.

"Sorry!" she cried. "It's just… two—two years?"

I nodded. "I've accepted it already. There's nothing they can do anymore."

"But… but at least accept the bone marrow transplant," she said. "Your mom wants you to live, V."

"But my Leukemia doesn't," I smiled ruefully.

And neither do I.

**xXx**

The weekend flew by fast and the next thing I knew, it was Monday and Macy was driving to school. She was still shaken up that I had two years left until I'm gone. For good.

She killed the engine, just sitting on the driver's seat and staring into space.

"Two years, huh?" she said, turning to me. "Well, let's make the most out of that two years, alright?"

I smiled, nodding. "We shall."

We both walked out of her car, with Macy looping her arm around one of mine. I looked around and saw Edward walking out of his Volvo and Bella followed suit.

I looked at the direction they were walking to and saw a buff guy, almost as buff as Emmett, with russet skin and a height that nears seven feet. Despite being tall, dark ad handsome, he had that hint of childish roundedness to his chis.

He turned to my direction, almost sensing that someone was staring at him (which I wasn't, pshh… okay, fine, I was) and his gaze made me gasp.

His eyes, deep set, brown, and twinkling like stars. I felt an unexplainable pull towards him, like a million strings—no, one strong, sturdy steel cord, connecting me to him, almost like I can never escape him because he's a part of me, a part of me that I never really unveiled until I saw him.

I noticed his eyes widen, his whole body shaking like a blur. Edward and Bella snapped their direction to me, surprise evident on their faces.

I gulped and hurriedly pulled Macy to the doors of the school. Apparently, that stare-down didn't go unnoticed by my best friend—unfortunately.

"Oh my golly, what the heck was that?!" she squealed.

I sighed. "I wish I knew."


	3. A Flash of Orange

**Chapter Two **

**xXx**

**A Flash of Orange**

**xXx**

"So, do you mind telling me what the _heck_ just happened there with Jacob Black?!" Macy screeched as we headed to our table. Time seemed to fly fast after my encounter with that tall, dark and handsome guy.

"Who?" I asked, still a bit in a daze.

My best friend rolled her eyes and shook me, holding my shoulders. "Earth to Olivia! Are you still here on earth?!"

"Don't scream at my ear!" I hissed. "And nothing happened, okay? Who's this Jacob Black anyways?"

"Yeah, and I'm Miley—freaking—Cyrus!" she said with sarcasm. "Girl, nearly all the students in the parking lot saw that, and don't even try to deny that nothing happened because I know something did! And Jacob Black is the guy you just had a staring competition with. He's also my cousin's best friend."

Oh, Quil Ateara's best friend. I almost forgot that Macy was half Quileute.

"_Nothing happened_!" I kept insisting, trying to push away the blush that was making its way to my neck.

"Tell me or I'll scream bloody murder," she threatened. Oh no.

"You wouldn't dare," I said with a low voice. Macy _knows _I hate attention.

"Try. Me." Her voice was dangerously low, which meant there's a possibility that she'll actually do it. But no way was I going down without a fight. If there's one thing Macy and I had in common, it was how stubborn we are.

"You wouldn't even dare to scream," I said.

Wrong move.

She screamed. Loud.

"Macy!" I hissed, covering her mouth with both of my hands. Eyes were diverting to our table, making me blush the color of a pomegranate.

"Well?" she asked expectantly. I sighed and motioned her to move closer.

"I felt this… this pull," I said, talking and making hand movements. "Like… a steel cord, pulling me to… Jacob, was it? Yeah, Jacob. Uh… yeah, and his eyes were so… full of passion, and… they twinkled like they saw some sort of treasure… I don't know, it's unexplainable. None of the words I just said can actually give justice to what I just felt when I was staring at him!"

She looked at me in shock, like jaw-dropped-and-eyes-popped-out-of-their-sockets kind of shock.

"Oh my goodness," she said, the sparkle of shock in her eyes turning to secrecy and hesitance. I thought she was keeping something from me, but I shrugged it off, knowing that Macy will tell me what I really need to know when the time is right.

"It felt nearly intense… I—I don't know!" I said in frustration, nearly pulling all my hair off.

"Well, you could say he might be your… oh, I don't know… _soul mate_?" she suggested, waggling her eyebrows with a mischievous smile painted on her lips. Her phone rang and, like a blur, she brought out her phone and answered it in one smooth move.

"Hey," she said breathlessly.

I raised an eyebrow at this. Wow, is she dating someone? She sounded… in _love_.

Gee, what a best friend I am.

"Yeah… I'm here… I'm fine, don't worry… alright… I know, I know, don't get your panties in—it's alright, Embry… you remember why, right? I need to… come on, Em… please? I know what I'm doing… I need to… okay, good, you understand… of course, I will be… love you, too, Embry… bye… take care," she ended the phone call and turned back to me.

I raised an eyebrow. "You have a boyfriend?"

She smiled and nodded. "Embry Call—one of Quil's best friends—asked me out last week," she said.

"And you didn't tell me?" I gasped. "Why?"

"Because I wanted to tell you once we're dating for three weeks but, oh well," she shrugged. "More importantly, you're soul mate!"

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up," I mumbled while fighting the slight blush attempting to coat the apples of my cheeks.

Macy grinned. "You're _blushing_," she sang and stood up with her tray of food, dumping it in the garbage and skipping out of the cafeteria.

I sighed and stood up as well, dropping my tray to the garbage and walking to my next class.

Oh, Macy.

**xXx**

"Drop me off here," I said. Macy stopped in front of a bookstore and I walked out her car, shutting it properly. I opened the door, hearing the wind chimes tinkling as I entered, the smell of old books invading my nostrils. I walked to the Myths and Legends section for my English class. Apparently, we need to read about the myths that were assigned to our pair.

Macy and I got the Quileute Legends—I never knew they allowed palefaces to actually learn about the Quileute Legends… but then again, Macy's half Quileute so… I don't really know—and I was assigned to get a book about it. Macy, on the other hand, will be asking Quil and her grandfather some questions about the legends.

Grabbing the book entitled "Tribal Legends", I quickly paid for the book and walked out of the store. As I walked towards Macy's car, a flash of orange suddenly appeared in my sight, just in front of me.

I raised an eyebrow and looked to my left—where a coffee shop was—and to my right—where the woods were. Another flash of orange appeared by the woods. Okay, this is getting weird.

I shrugged and began walking back to Macy's car, when something cold suddenly grazed my neck. I gasped and whipped around—only to find no one behind me.

"Via! Via, let's go!" Macy's slightly frantic voice yelled. "Now, Via! We _need _to go!"

"Geez, hold your horses, woman! I'm coming, I'm coming," I grumbled and walked briskly to her car, opening the door and getting in in one swift and smooth move.

"Let's go," I mumbled. "I felt something creepy there."

"What do you mean?" my best friend asked, her eyes filled with alert.

"A flash of… bright orange," I mumbled. "Kind of like my hair."

"W-What else?" she said, suddenly nervous. "Anything else?"

"Why are you suddenly nervous?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Please just answer the question!" she half pleaded and half shouted, suddenly sounding desperate. I jumped at her sudden mood swings and panic, looking at the rear view mirror and at the windows.

"Alright! Something cold suddenly brushed my neck," I answered. I heard her mumble a soft, "Oh God," as she drove me back to my house.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked, worrying a bit.

"It's… it's nothing," she sighed. "Go and sleep now. Be safe, okay? Lock your doors and windows. Don't let any strangers in, you understand me?"

"God, Macy, I'm not that stupid to leave my doors and windows opened and welcomed for strangers," I joked. Apparently, she didn't take it as a joke because she whipped her head to me and flashed me a desperate and worried expression, franticness invading her eyes.

"Just _please_ promise me, Via!" she yelled.

My eyes widened at her. I've never seen her _this_ panicked in my entire life—and I've known her for fourteen years!

"I'll do everything you said, I promise," I assured her, hugging her tight. She hugged me tighter, as if she wanted to crush my lungs.

"Bye," she said softly, watching me walk into my house.

I smiled and waved slightly. "Bye Mace. See you tomorrow."

**xXx**

I groaned as I heard a knock at my front door. Thinking it was just a bunch of pranksters in the middle of the night, I was surprised when I saw Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale in front of my door step.

I blinked, pushing away my embarrassment when I remembered I was just wearing a camisole and sweat pants. I could've worn my gray hoodie, but I couldn't find it in my room, unfortunately.

"Um… hello, Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale. What the heck are you doing here in front of my door step at—" I looked at the time in my wall clock. "—nine o'clock in the evening?"

"Um, we're just here to check on something," Emmett said.

Jasper glared at him. "We can't lure her into this. She's innocent," he hissed slightly.

"I would do that if I didn't smell her scent on her," my burly schoolmate said. "It's faint, but I can smell it. On her neck."

As if it's an automatic movement, I raised my hand to my neck, biting my lip.

"What scent are you talking about?" I questioned.

"Uh, Olivia Hughes, right?" Jasper said, a slight Southern accent in his voice.

I raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Would you please let us investigate something? In your house?"

"Well," I contemplated. "You guys aren't serial killers and _definitely _not strangers so… knock yourselves out, I guess."

I opened the door wider for them and they quickly entered my house, going straight to my room.

"He went here too," Jasper mumbled. "It's everywhere. The scent."

"Damn, what does Olivia have anything to do in all this?" Emmett asked him, talking about me as if I wasn't in the room with them.

"I don't know either."

"Um, if you don't mind," I piped in, making their heads turn to my direction. "Do you mind explaining why you're invading my humble abode?"

"Hey Olivia, where's your parents?" Emmett asked, ignoring my question.

I scratched the back of my head. "Well, my mom went on a plane to go to her business trip in Australia. She won't be back in two weeks. My dad's in Brazil because he works there, why?"

"She can't stay here," Jasper said. "She's all alone."

"But she doesn't know anything about this," Emmett argued. "We can't drag her into our mess, even if we know now that he's into her too."

"We can't let her die."

"_Excuse me?!_" I squeaked. "What in the name of pancakes are you talking about?!"

Jasper ran his hand through his hair and looked at me.

"We need to see Carlisle."

**xXx**

Jasper and Emmett brought me to their home as fast as they could, which actually isn't very far from where I live. They entered through a glass door—they have a huge mansion, by the way—and led me to what is possibly their living room.

"Oh God," I heard Edward's voice mutter as I entered the room with the two men who brought me here. Inside the room were Edward, Doctor Cullen, Mrs. Cullen, Rosalie, Alice and Bella.

Doctor Cullen raised an eyebrow at his two adoptive sons.

"Who is this young lady and why did you bring her here?" he questioned.

"Smell her," Emmett said. "It's faint, but the same scent is there."

"That scent was strong in her room as well," Jasper informed them. "The scent disappeared about five miles south of Bella's house."

I looked at them all with a confused expression.

"I really don't know what criminal thing or whatever scent you're talking about," I said. "But I swear, I have never done anything illegal in my entire life and I really don't want you guys to scare me. Look, if you guys want to kill me, just wait for two years and I'm gone forever, okay? Please, please, _please_ don't kill me."

"Oh dear," Mrs. Cullen said. "She doesn't know anything about this. What are we going to do?"

"We need to tell her," Alice said. "She's involved either way."

"But she's a _human_," Rosalie hissed. "The Volturi will know about this and we don't have the right to change her."

"They want her too," Alice argued. "I saw them holding a gray hoodie, each of them sniffing it."

"And what about it?" Rosalie said, rolling her eyes.

"They're using it to track a scent," the pixie said. Okay, what the heck is going on?!

"Yeah, Bella's scent."

"No," Alice shook her head. "Bella's was a red blouse, remember?"

"So they took another one of her clothes?" Edward asked.

"That's the thing," Alice bit her lip. "It's not Bella's."

My eyes widened. A gray hoodie?!

"It's mine."


End file.
